


All Was Well (Previously: Fuck You)

by deadhuntress



Series: Season 12 Codas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #FireBuckLemming, (We're going all out here), ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blissful Ignorance of So-Called "Canon", Coda, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode: s12e21 There's Something About Mary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, The SPN Writers Can Go Fuck Themselves With a Cactus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Dean might never admit it, but this was all he needed in life: him and his Baby and Cas (who was his second Baby, really) and his brother and Eileen, his mom would be back in a few days… Jody had called to check in earlier with stories about the girls, and even Donna had called the day before to tell them how things were going in Stillwater.In other words, here it is, the sweetest, fluffiest fic ever as a giant FUCK YOU to Bucklemming (or Fucklemming, as I’ve been calling them) and the other SPN writers.Episodecodafix-it for 12x21 There's Something About Mary.





	All Was Well (Previously: Fuck You)

**Author's Note:**

> I am very fucking pissed about this "episode" (it was so bad I don't think I could even call it one), so here is an extremely fluffy fic as a giant fuck you to all of the writers and producers. I salute them with both middle fingers, [Misha Collins-style](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/post/140925216052/mishacoliins-the-show-cas-is-expendable-me).

For the first time since he was a kid, Dean woke to the smell of pancakes wafting through his bedroom. His body still buried under a pile of blankets, he turned his head to sniff the air appreciatively, grinning when, a minute later, the smell of bacon became evident as well.

“Rise ‘n shine, sleepyhead,” Dean murmured as he rolled over to nuzzle the angel beside him. Castiel groaned and turned his head the other way, but didn’t complain when Dean trailed a series of kisses up his neck and across his cheek before landing on Castiel’s mouth. Castiel let out another groan and half-heartedly pushed a hand into Dean’s face.

“Dean,” he grumbled, “I love you, but if you don’t go back to sleep I will smite you.”

“You would never,” Dean countered with a smile.

“Don’t test me, Winchester,” Castiel replied, though he allowed Dean to curl closer and bury his face in the angel’s neck.

Dean just hummed and closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth of Castiel’s body, then yawned. “Fine, five more minutes.”

\---

In the kitchen, Eileen was flipping pancakes as Sam fried bacon in a pan next to her. She couldn’t help the wide grin on her face, which only grew bigger when Sam plated the last strip and came behind her to wrap his arms around her. He rested his chin on her head and pressed his hand over her heart with his middle and ring fingers tucked down in the sign for _I love you_.

“Love you too,” she said out loud, giggling when Sam’s scruff tickled her neck as he pressed his lips to her skin. She plated the last of the pancakes currently on the griddle then turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. His face was unshaven and his hair was a mess, but Eileen thought he had never been more beautiful. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

Eileen started to pull back, but Sam made a noise of indignation and leaned back in. She returned the kiss happily, and suddenly, Sam hooked his hands under her thighs and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. They laughed even as they continued to kiss, and several minutes passed before they broke apart.

“Hey,” Sam said, eyes twinkling. It made him look years younger and Eileen grinned.

“Hi.”

She cradled his face in her hand and he turned his head to kiss her palm. “We should wake Dean and Cas,” she said finally.

“Do we have to?”

Eileen snorted. “You can deal with an angry Dean, then.”

Sam shook his head. “No thanks.” He carefully set Eileen back down on her feet. “I’ll get more pancakes started.”

\---

Dean must have dozed off again because the next thing he knew, he was waking to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

“You better be decent!”

Dean grinned as Eileen pushed the door open carefully and peeked her head in. “What were you gonna do if we weren’t?” Dean teased.

Eileen shrugged. “I’ve stayed at enough cheap motels. Wouldn’t be the worst thing I’ve ever seen.” She leaned against the doorframe. “Breakfast is ready. Pancakes and chocolate chip muffins, courtesy of yours truly. Sam made the bacon.”

“What would we do without you?” Dean said with a happy sigh.

Eileen snorted. “Get your ass out of bed and cook for yourself,” she suggested, a twinkle in her eye.

Dean frowned. “I do more cooking than you do,” he protested.

That got a laugh from Eileen. “Just come eat.”

\---

Ten minutes later, Dean had managed to get Cas out of their bed and into the kitchen, where Sam and Eileen had already filled their plates with the pancakes, bacon, and muffins and set a carton of fresh orange juice on the table. Dean grinned as Eileen smiled and handed him a plate.

“Damn, what’s the occasion?” Dean joked, taking in the food spread across the counter. Eileen didn’t answer though, and neither did Sam, and Dean looked up, seeming confused. “Wait… there’s – _is_ there an occasion?”

Eileen shared a quick glance with Sam, and then she laughed and held out her left hand, where a thin gold band shone on her ring finger. “Sam asked me to marry him!” she said with a wide grin.

Dean’s eyes widened and Castiel looked up from the mug of coffee he was nursing. “Whaddya know, my brother’s getting married!” Dean said before pulling Eileen into a tight hug. Sam  was next and Castiel shot them a pleased smile and signed _Congratulations_.

\---

“So, how’d he propose? I need details.”

Sam and Eileen cracked up and Dean froze with a strip of bacon halfway to his mouth.

“What’s so funny?”

“Well, we went out for dinner last night, but Sam chickened out… So we came back here, and he finally proposed last night…” Eileen grinned, “somewhere between rounds–”

“Okay, that’s enough detail,” Dean said, cutting Eileen off with a wave of his hand.

“Payback for all the TMI from you and Cas,” Sam retorted.

Dean smirked and grabbed Castiel’s hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, pressing his lips to the angel’s cheek. “I’m a perfect saint.”

Even Castiel snorted at that comment, and Eileen laughed a second later when Sam presumably filled her in.

“More like a perfect sinner,” Sam said.

Dean shrugged. “Takes one to know one.”

\---

That night, Sam suggested they all go out for dinner (which no one protested) and for a drive in the Impala. As Eileen leaned against Sam’s shoulder in the backseat of the car, she found herself suddenly very grateful for, of all things, the banshee that had led to her meeting Sam. Without that damn monster she probably wouldn’t have ever met the Winchesters, a possibility that she had trouble imagining. She squeezed Sam’s hand, smiling when he curled his own fingers more tightly around hers in response.

The steady motion of the car down the highway had Eileen drifting off to sleep for a while, until they suddenly slowed to a stop. She lifted her head and peered out the window. They had stopped in a wide, deserted field filled with tall grass and flowers just starting to bloom. She followed the others’ lead, pushing open the car door and climbing out into the warm evening air. She shivered slightly as a light breeze brushed by, but suddenly Sam’s arms were around her and he was bending to press a kiss to her cheek.

They walked to the front of the car, where Dean had pulled four beers from a cooler, popping the caps off and handing one to each of them.

“Cheers,” he said, which they all repeated before climbing onto the hood of the Impala and making themselves as comfortable as possible. Sam leaned back against the windshield and pulled Eileen into his arms, her body turned so that she could still read his lips and hands, while Dean sat with Castiel in between his legs, the angel nestled comfortably against his chest and Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel’s body.

“What are they saying?” Eileen asked Sam after a few minutes – during which Sam laughed a few times and choked once – as she gestured to the two men.

“You don’t wanna know,” Sam said. “Gross stuff.” Eileen raised her eyebrows, and Sam elaborated. _Dean has a lot of…_ he frowned in thought and then spelled, _p-e-t-n-a-m-e-s. For Cas._

Eileen snorted but took a swig of her beer when Dean turned his head.

 _You have pet names for me_ , she teased.

 _That’s different_ , he replied. _I’m dating you_.

 _Marrying me_ , she corrected.

“You’re right,” he said, capturing her lips in a brief kiss.

 _Dean and Cas are basically married_ , she pointed out when they pulled apart. _They have rings_.

Eileen saw Sam’s lips quirk and knew he was trying to hold back a laugh as he took a sip of his beer. Finally, he looked back at her and held a finger to his lips.

 _Just kiss me_ , he said, and she did.

\---

Dean might never admit it, but this was all he needed in life: him and his Baby and Cas (who was his second Baby, really) and his brother and Eileen, his mom would be back in a few days… Jody had called to check in earlier with stories about the girls, and even Donna had called the day before to tell them how things were going in Stillwater.

He told Castiel as much as they sat together on the Impala’s hood, Dean behind Castiel with his arms around the angel and chin hooked over his shoulder, Castiel tucked back against Dean’s chest and their legs nestled together.

“’M so lucky,” he murmured in Castiel’s ear. “I don’t even deserve you.” Castiel turned his head – most likely to correct Dean – but Dean caught his lips in a kiss before he could say anything. “Hush, babe,” he chuckled when they parted. “I know what you’re gonna say.”

He nosed at the back of Castiel’s neck for a moment, making the angel shiver in pleasure, before continuing. “You’re so pretty, y’know? I know this ain’t your true form but it’s true. And your wings… fuck, they’re gorgeous. I wish I could see ‘em all the time.”

“Dean,” Castiel murmured, and Dean grinned.

“You blushing yet?”

“No.”

“Guess I gotta try harder.”

Beside them, Sam was pretending to gag, so Dean flipped him off without looking away from Castiel. “Shut it, Sammy.”

As Sam laughed, Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear, “Ignore him, sweetheart; he’s jealous.” He grinned at the laugh that got him from Castiel and added, “Wishes he had a sweet angel-pie like I do.”

Sam must have taken a swig of beer at that moment because he started choking. “Did you just call Cas ‘angel-pie?’”

“It’s a great song _and_ a great food,” Dean retorted. “Just go make out with your girlfriend.”

When he peeked over a minute later, Sam and Eileen were having a silent conversation, and so he turned back to Castiel.

“Love you, babe,” he whispered. The words might have been lost in the breeze if not for the fact that angels had such acute hearing.

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel responded, turning his head to meet Dean’s lips, and Dean smiled into the kiss.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Tatiana](http://textingandmurdering.tumblr.com/) for her feedback on this fic as I was writing it!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
